Drug Overdose
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Will misses Emma. He takes a drug overdose. Will this get him and Emma together? Can he be saved in time?


Will looked at his watch. Time seemed to stand still when he was miserable. He missed Emma, even though she left Carl, she wouldn't take him back. Holly had even told him, that Emma loves him. He couldn't take it, how could he not be with the only woman he loves and will always love. Will sighed and looked at the little clear bag full of white powder on his desk.

He shouldn't do this. But without Emma, there was no point living. He opened the bag and tipped every bit of heroin in to his cup of coffee. He stirred it round and then put it down.

'_Will what are you doing? Emma loves you don't do this!'_

Will picked the mug back up and put it to his lips.

"I love you Emma," He whispered.

He drank all of his coffee instantly. Then he realised what he had done. How could he do this? Will stood up and ran to get someone to help him.

Unfortunately, he toppled over when he got half way to the door. His throat was burning like an unrestrained wildfire. Desperately, he tried to reach his cell phone off his desk, in an attempt to call for help, but just as he was about to get his hand on it, Will fell unceremoniously to the floor and his vision faded to black.

X

Will could hear voices and feel hands touching him. A hand was on his throat.

"He's not breathing and there's no pulse," A voice said that he recognised. It was Emma.

"The ambulance is on the way, what did he do this for?" A deep voice asked. That must have been Shannon.

Will felt and pain shooting through his chest. He felt his head being moved and he knew what was happening. A second later, Emma's lips sealed around his, she held his nose shut and gave him a breath. Emma tried ignoring how cold it felt, breathing warm air in to Will's lifeless body.

Will's chest was in agony and he was sure a few of his ribs were broken. What the hell was Shannon trying to do, kill him... well he'd already sort of managed that himself.

Everything hurt as they tried to resuscitate him. Will could have stopped this. Why did he even buy the drugs off Sandy? He was such an idiot. Will could hear Emma's choked sobs and he could feel her tears dripping down his face. She leaned down once again and gave him a breath.

Back to the pain. Will wanted to scream, if he hadn't been unconscious, he would have screamed the place down. Then it stopped.

'_Thank god'_

He could hear other voices as well as Emma and Shannon. Then he felt his shirt been tore open.

'_Man, its cold'_

Will felt two paddles been placed on his chest.

'_Oh crap, this is gonna hurt'_

Will heard the voices and heard people crying.

"Charging," A woman told the other paramedic.

"Clear," A man said.

A jolt of electricity shot through his body. His body twitched and Emma began to cry again. Shannon was watching fighting back the tears. Outside the class room there was a huge crowd. Finn could see his teacher lying on the ground. He was praying he would live.

"Charging," A woman repeated.

"Clear," A man said.

Another jolt of electricity shot through Will's body. It was a lot more powerful than before. His body twitched again.

"I've got a pulse," The man paramedic announced.

X

Sometime later, Emma was sitting next to Will in a hospital room, where Will was. It was silent apart from the beeping of a monitor that kept track of his heart rate. Emma reached forward and touched his face. Why did he do this?

Emma had never done CPR before or saw a person dying. She knew he had taken a drug overdose. She saw a bit of the powder left in his mug and the bag on his desk.

Shannon was there in the waiting room with the Glee club and they were waiting for him to wake up.

Hours passed and Emma had drifted off to sleep. She soon woke up when she heard a voice.

"Emma?" Will asked.

"Will!" Emma smiled.

"What happened?" Will asked even though he already knew.

He sat up and winced in pain.

"You've got a few broken ribs, so don't try and move to quick," Emma advised.

"Why are my ribs broken?" Will asked.

"Well Shannon and I found you in your office. You had taken an overdose on Heroin. We performed CPR. And Shannon broke a few of your ribs in the process," Emma told him.

Will knew all that, he just wanted to know what exactly happened.

"Em, I'm sorry for making you cry," Will apologised.

"How did you know you made me cry?" She asked.

"I could hear you crying and I could feel tears running down my face," He added.

"Just please tell me why you took an overdose," Emma begged.

"I did it because I was miserable without you. It got to me and I took the drugs. When I realised what I had done, I tried to get help. I fell to the floor and I tried to get my cell but everything went black. I'm so sorry Emma," Will said ashamed of himself.

Emma seemed lost for words. He was miserable. She had done this to him.

"Emma, I love you," Will smiled breaking the silence.

"I love you too, Will. I've always loved you," Emma replied.

Will smiled at least he had got Emma out of this. Emma kissed him gently and giggled as he tickled her.


End file.
